


Demonic Christmas

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Summary: What should happen to Mammon I wonder?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Demonic Christmas

“Mammon, this isn’t funny cut me down this instant!”

“Actually no Lucifer this is hilarious, all these years of you stringing me up by the ankles and hanging me from the chandelier and the one time you actually get drunk, I get to do this.” Mammon said finishing wrapping the ribbon around the handrail of the stairs and looking upwards and smirking at him. “You realize if he switches back to his normal form, he’s either going to fall flat on his face or bring the whole chandlier down?” Belphie mused standing under Lucifer and glancing up, lightly nudging him with his fingertip and making him sway back and forth. “As if I would be stupid to make it that easy for him to fall, I’m not stupid.” Mammon said shaking his head as he grabbed one of the candy canes and slipped into Lucifer’s mouth and laughed at the annoyed expression on his face “Relax Lucifer, MC should be back in a matter of moments from shopping with Asmo and then you’ll probably be let down and able to do whatever you want.” Mammon said and then stepped back before he could get hit “And I’ll make sure I’ll be far away so you won’t be able to hit me.” Mammon added looking over at Belphie and then Satan who stood up and hummed softly, the other two not noticing that Satan had untied him just a little bit. “Shall we head out?” Satan asked with a smirk and headed out of house. 

Lucifer let out a breath as he idly swayed back and forth underneath the chandelier, clearly unable to deal with the torture that Mammon, Belphegor and Satan had put him through, whether it was the fact that he was stil mildly drunk from his trip with Diavolo and Simeon or the fact that he had been swaying back and forth for several moments, his eyes drifted closed looking more like a sleeping bat that was hanging from the ceiling 

His eyes did open at the sound of something being broke and he blinked, his cheeks automatically going bright red as he realized that MC was holding onto the edge of the candy cane with their teeth and was smirking at him “Trying to figure out a way to wake you up without scaring you, since it looks like the ribbon is coming undone.” MC mused biting the piece of and laughed as she took the the opportunity to steal the rest of the candy cane out of his mouth in and almost tongue like kiss and laughed as he automatically looked flustered

“How many shots was it?” 

“Almost 12 shots of wine and something else that Simeon called an angelic special.” Lucifer admitted wincing a little bit but he did grunt as he tried to stretch out the blood clearly almost rushing to his head.

“Give me ten seconds and I’ll get you down.” MC said ignoring the look of shock and alarm on Lucifer’s face, Lucifer shut his eyes thinking he was going to hit the ground but his eyes half opened realizing, his wings had unfurled the moment they were released keeping him in a sort of floating like position “Thought you were going to fall…” MC muttered but grunted as they fell backwards laughing at the position they were both in. “Did you like your present?” Lucifer muttered deciding to play this whole embarrassment off as a joke “Yes.” MC said trying not to laugh


End file.
